Platinum complexes, the prototype of cisplatin, have been widely used as active anticancer agents (Ardizzoni et al., 1999; Nitiss, 2002) in a variety of human tumors, including testicular, ovarian, bladder carcinoma, head and neck, and non-small cell lung cancers. The outcome of treatments with cisplatin and other platinum-containing compounds is strongly linked to their alkylating effects on DNA. However, the potential impact of platinum-complex-based therapy on cellular signaling and the therapeutic importance of such interactions have yet to be explored. Reports show that cisplatin induces activation of members of the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) pathways (Persons et al., 1999; Sanchez-Perez et al., 1998), which may influence drug-induced apoptosis.